


Car Ride Fantasy

by MalignSensualist



Series: Whimsy & Fantasy; Asides from a Roleplay [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Heavy Petting, PWP, Sex in a Car, no actual penetration tho, sexual situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalignSensualist/pseuds/MalignSensualist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rufus frisks Miss Lockhart during a long, traffic heavy car ride.<br/>((Inspired by a GIF of some heavy petting))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Ride Fantasy

There were some things even being Rufus ShinRa couldn’t change - and one of those things was traffic; more specifically, Junon traffic on the eve before a weekend festival. The streets were crammed - bumper to bumper with cabs and cars and moving vehicles and trailers bogged down with deconstructed booths and supplies. It was all an exciting event, but it also meant that he and Tifa had been sitting here for nearly half an hour - in traffic that had barely moved a mile. 

At least he wasn’t alone in this nightmare. 

Talking had long since lulled into silence, both comfortable enjoying it – reclined to the low burble of jazz. Sleep claimed Tifa; she dozed quite peacefully in the passenger seat, chin tucked against her shoulder and bangs swooping low over lashes. Fingers itched to run through tresses, to caress cheek and back and neck; to kiss her and feel her – and being cramped so near, trapped by tantalizing smells and the promise of vacation reprieve for the next several days had brain in a haze. 

Even now it was nearly cruel to be so near to her without the ability to touch – nay, perhaps it was because touching would be so very impractical at the moment that it was so very appealing. 

A thought niggled to the fore, a possibility – a consideration – an idea that had lips curling impishly at the edges, half-lidded silver glinting wickedly. 

Hand rested at her knee, thumb caressing skin in a soothing circle, and traffic crept forward a miniscule amount more. Tifa stirred only just, before drifting back into dreams, and fingertips squeezed her knee gently, slipped up thigh and back down in a thoughtless gesture; and fell still. Traffic moved some more, a little boy in the next car was pressing his nose and lips to the window, mashing face and saliva in disgusting moue for passerby to see. 

Rufus shuddered at what bacteria he was ingesting and smearing across glass who-knew-else would touch. 

Filthy.

Thumb made another swipe, and hand drifted up; fingers spider-walking along bared skin – gloriously bared legs peaking from beneath the whimsical train of a sundress. Perfect for devious intentions. Tifa stirred again, and Rufus paused, switched lanes with the slow-crawl only stand-still traffic could provide. 

Up leg hand traveled, brushing skirt up and back until he could squeeze the firmness of muscle thigh and stamp down the curl of heat sparking in gut. A glance of silver; but Tifa was still sleeping, shifting now for a comfortable position with teasing digits dancing havoc across skin. Another squeeze and she sighed; palm dipped down thigh, knuckles brushing the other thigh and legs squeezed together around hand. Rufus turned, amusement scoring face as he hummed thoughtfully and splayed fingers – and legs slid apart with a sleepy grumble and that curl of heat jumped sharply at the glimpse of silk panties. 

She still didn’t stir with the first , feather-light stroke of index against clothed clit – jumped at the second, more firm touch – and wiggled, almost awake when two fingers worked a circle of smooth fabric and friction around sensitive bud. A gasp rocked her, gemstone eyes flashing open in a glazed stumble of consciousness and lingering sleep – a moan torn from unsuspecting lips when Rufus firmly rubbed the length of fingers against the length of moistening labia. 

Hands were at his wrist, plush lips parted in surprise, pleasure – and perhaps a touch of irritation at his inopportune timing. Rufus only smirked smugly, leaned over to capture lips in a quick, taunting kiss – a swipe of tongue that never deepened before he was pulling back. “Shhh, Miss Lockhart, or someone is going to see you.” He purred, as fingers curved and pressed against damp heat. He heard her breath hiss out from clenched teeth, shudder back with a steadying inhale and choke when the edge of manicured nail caught the tip of sensitive skin in a mischievous flick. She glared – but there was no real malice, and indeed however could he take such a glare seriously when lust already darkened red?

Silk was pushed aside and Rufus bit his tongue against the groan burbling in throat at how wet she was. Tifa sighed, long and heavy and plaintive as the upward press of hips. Those eyes closed, opened until only slits of glimmering ruby could be seen and oh! How she fought for control of her own reactions when fingers swiveled about sensitive damp, sensitive skin – teasing at entrance without ever offering up relief. 

Rufus switched lanes again, fingers nearly halting their slow-burning pleasure and Tifa very nearly cursed him when attention remained fixed upon traffic and turn was made from one crammed street to another. 

“Impatient?” He chimed, chin tipping to cast side-long glance her way and Tifa huffed in reply, cheeks flushed and fingers trembling where they gripped supple leather seat in a vice. “Quite.” Was clipped out, cut off on a groan when finger plunged inside her, curling and rubbing before retreating - leaving thighs trembling and breath in disarray. “Don’t stop.” She urged, and Rufus only hummed – but fingers didn’t halt their torture. They held a pattern; stroking skin before plunging into her – quick and shallow and not nearly enough to be satisfying – until his hand was slicked with her wetness and smells of arousal lingered heavily in the car. 

Rufus felt half-drunk himself, on the picture of trembling composure Tifa made in his passenger seat, thighs spread – but not lewdly so, lip swollen from the abuse of teeth and skin sheened with the faintest touch of perspiration. They were nearing the hotel now, though, and as much as he wanted to preserve the situation – there was always later. 

Two fingers slipped into her and Tifa moaned relief, one hand wrapped about his wrist as digits worked tirelessly – against that wonderful, wonderful spot inside – until pleasure was peaking in a keen and roll that destroyed that desperately held composure with a choked shout and sharp arch of spine.

She collapsed back, shuddering in the aftershock of orgasm, sated and still half-disbelieving of what just transpired – and nearly kicked Rufus through the window when he caught her eye; mercury glimmering and very deliberately licked the still-wet length of fingers.


End file.
